User blog:Bennlimos/HxH Questions
As always, here's the link to the previous blogpost if you want to take a shot at the previous questions. You will find a similar link there that would lead you to the earlier ones so don't be shy to click and provide your golden answers. Here goes our 4th set of questions. Our rules as always, please be respectful of other's opinion and avoid spoiling the anime as much as possible. Have fun brainstorming! 1) In Episode 76, Gon and Killua arrived using the Accompany Card in an undisclosed location where Kite had to kill an anthill of chimera ants that haven't evolved yet. It is clear that that wasn't in NGL. Do you think there is a possibility that the chimera ants would re-emerge sometime in the future? or do you think the Hunter association has by now quarantined every single one of them because of the NGL Chimera Ants incident? 2) Feitans Umbrella: Is it a conjured weapon? He doesn't seem to carry one and judging from the length of the sword he's using, it's impossible to hide it with the umbrella underneath his clothes without getting too uncomfortable and without them sticking out. Also the bullet at the edge that he used against Zazan, was it a conjured bullet or a nen bullet? 3) Leveling up. In both combat and nen potentail how much did both Gon and Killua improved from when they first fought Rammot down to the moments prior to the Palace invasion countdown? You may use your own power scaling to elaborate. 4) Ep 125: Can Netero fly or was that time constriction? 5) Versus Question: I realized there is a similarity between Bisuke's ability to maintain youthful look and YuYu Hakusho's Genkai, having been created by the same mangaka. Who do you think does it better though? And if pitted against each other, who do you think would win? 6) I remember we did an anlysis on who would win between Knuckle and Genthru here. They have both experienced Gon's jajanken. It's conclusive that Knuckle was able to block Gon's Jajanken during their first encounter, only he probably was in shock(?) that's why he passed out. Genthru already received an uppercut kick before he got hit by Jajanken. The questions are: ::: 6A) do we assume that Genthru similarly blocked Gons attack like Knuckle did or he wasn't able to anticipate a simple right straight form of nen attack? They both underestimated Gon but Knuckle had an idea what form of attack was coming. Genthru on the other hand, was in shock and clueless. ::: 6B) Although Gon had already improved quite a bit since his fight with Genthru, can we now better calculate who has more stamina and nen between Genthru and Knuckle based on the extent of damage they incur from Gon's Jajanken? ::: 6C) Who then would win between Knuckle and Genthru? 7) I don't know if this one's in the manga (if it is, to avoid spoiling, please state that it is only your opinion), but because of the importance of the mission to humanity, do you think Gon, Killua, Knuckle and Shoot should each earn a star from the Association? Category:Blog posts